It's Over It's Over
by Anksunamun Nefertiti
Summary: La caída de Castiel ha sido significativa, no es que las anteriores no lo fueran, tienen su importancia, el asunto aquí es que él sigue cayendo y cayendo, como en un pozo sin fin, que se hace cada vez más tenue, más oscuro, más frío, sin esperanzas de que vuelva a brillar o de ver una luz al final, aun así sabe que la caída es inminente.


**Titulo:** It's over.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Castiel.

**Advertencia:** Situaciones basadas desde la temporada 4 hasta la temporada 10, implícito Destiel, no mucho en realidad, muerte de personajes, ángeles caídos.

**Nota del autor:** Ok, ha sido un largo tiempo, creo, desde que escribí una historia, esta es una petición de un amigo que conocí gracias a Supernatural, es de Argentina y a él le gusto mi historia, espero que todos ustedes les guste de igual manera, más que nada es una historia sobre Castiel y lo que ha acontecido en su vida, la última parte es acerca del 10x03 un final diferente, no esta todo el capitulo en sí. Lo olvidaba, Gracias a mi beta por las correcciones :)

Se dice que los ángeles son soldados, guerreros de Dios, poderosos, majestuosos, furiosos, temibles, invencibles y otros adjetivos de más.

Seres perfectos creados por un Dios benevolente, justo, misericordioso, que creo tanto el cielo como la tierra, así también, a la humanidad, su última creación, seres imperfectos, a diferencia de los ángeles, quienes fueron comandados a amarlos y velar por ellos.

Amar, amar es la clave de todo. Pero había un ser celestial, se dice que el más hermoso de ellos, quien se negó a seguir la orden comandada por su padre, a cuestionarla, ganándose el exilio, pues su único crimen fue, según él, amar más a su padre incluso más que esas _"cucarachas defectuosas"_

Y es así como Lucifer creo a los demonios, el primero de todos Lilith, quien fue a la primera en corromper, antes de Eva se dice que ella fue la primera mujer de Adán, y él la tomó, por venganza y crearía un ejército para luchar contra los ángeles, que se dicen sus hermanos, contra su padre, contra los humanos.

Cuentan que los ángeles son obedientes, no dudan y siguen órdenes sin refutar, ellos creen que todo lo que se les ordenas es justo, porque viene de Dios. Y ¿Quiénes son ellos para cuestionar órdenes celestiales?

Ellos no dudan, a excepción de aquellos que pasan más tiempo con la humanidad, son los primeros en caer. Aquellos cuya misión es velar y proteger de los humanos, son los primeros en dudar.

Anna no fue la primera ni la única en caer, está Lucifer, que como bien sabes, fue mandado al infierno, esa fue su caída y sí, cayó por la humanidad pero por la razón equivocada, no fue por amor, al menos no amor para ellos, sino por envidia, por un capricho tonto que le valió la expulsión del cielo.

Regresando a Anna, la caída de ella fue totalmente opuesta a la de su hermano, por la misma humanidad, pero por razones diferentes, pasó tanto tiempo en la tierra que empezó a experimentar sentimientos, ellos aman por supuesto, pero de alguna forma no es la manera en la que aman las personas, hay tantos sentimientos tan abrumadores y confortantes a la vez que Anna quiere experimentar todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso los malos, quiere sentirlos, y así fue como ella voluntariamente decidió caer, por deseo, deseo a experimentar todo lo magnifico que el ser humano tiene para ofrecer.

Hay quienes abandonaron el cielo, una vez que Padre se había ido, una vez que vieron que el cielo no era lo mismo sin él, se ocultaron para no ser encontrados, para no pelear por un puesto que nadie se merece, pero que, sin embargo, es necesario para mantener el orden.

Están estos otros ángeles, que al igual que sus hermanos rebeldes cayeron, con la diferencia de que fueron obligados con un hechizo a abandonar el cielo, su hogar, si es que es considerado como tal, por un ángel miserable y rencoroso, que para lo único que sirvió en el cielo fue para ser el escriba de Dios, y no es que sea un puesto cualquiera y no lo es, fue uno de los pocos ángeles que en realidad llego a ver a su creador, era algo importante, pero ante la mirada de los demás no era considerado un guerrero, sólo un pobre afortunado al azar.

Metatron, quien se creía tan especial, huyó del cielo en cuanto Padre los dejó, por temor a lo que pudieran hacerle, bajo las amenazas de Naomi de forzar su mente a que la obedeciera. Huyó a la tierra donde sus hermanos no pudieron encontrarlo hasta llevar a cabo su venganza, por desgracia con la ayuda de un ángel cuyo principal problema fue _tener demasiado corazón_, pero claro, eso depende de la perspectiva.

Castiel ha sido un soldado obediente, ha librado batallas, ganado guerras, sin duda es poderoso. Habiendo tantos en el cielo, es difícil tomarlo en cuenta, pero resaltaba, no tanto como sus hermanos rebeldes, desaparecidos, caídos, pero sin duda unos cuantos lo notaban. No fue hasta que una de sus misiones, rescatar al hombre justo del infierno, lo hizo ver como algo más que un simple guerrero.

La caída de Castiel ha sido significativa, no es que las anteriores no lo fueran, tienen su importancia, el asunto aquí es que él sigue cayendo y cayendo, como en un pozo sin fin, que se hace cada vez más tenue, más oscuro, más frío, sin esperanzas de que vuelva a brillar o de ver una luz al final, aun así sabe que la caída es inminente. Aun siendo humano, aun con la gracia robada, él sigue sintiéndose en un abismo.

La manera en que Castiel, Cas, como le llaman sus amigos, cae, es lenta y dolorosa. Lenta porque, como dije, es como caer al vacío y dolorosa porque es tanto lo que se siente que es simplemente agobiante, y no entiende como una sola persona puede experimentar tanto y aún seguir cuerdo o lo que es aún más perturbador, que no sabe si realmente lo está y eso hace que le sea más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Como decía, Castiel cae, y el primer indicio de estar a un paso del precipicio fue después de su visita al infierno. Salvar al hombre justo era su misión, pero ¿a cambio de que sus órdenes iban a afectar a este individuo? Entendía las ordenes, él lo hacía, por supuesto, es sólo que ya no estaba seguro de que fueran del todo justas. Y dudar es lo que lo tuvo a un paso del borde.

El segundo indicio fue la desobediencia, ponerse en contra de sus hermanos le valió estar al borde del abismo, había llegado demasiado tarde para detener el resurgimiento de Lucifer, para desatar el apocalipsis, que sus propios hermanos permitieron. Lo menos que podía hacer por la humanidad era ayudar a detener la gran batalla final entre Lucifer y Michael, a fin de cuenta es lo que su Padre hubiera querido, Él los creó, los amó, los ama aún, ¿Por qué iba a querer Dios la destrucción de su propia creación? ¿Por imperfectos? O defectuosos como les dice Lucifer o cualquier otro ángel, en realidad.

No, por supuesto que no, son sólo sus hermanos que no pueden liderar un cielo que es demasiado grande para ser dirigido por un solo ser celestial, pero demasiado pequeño para serlo por unos cuantos. Ellos querían devuelta a Dios y esa fue su manera de llamar su atención.

Una vez terminado o más bien una vez detenido el gran acontecimiento, por dos jóvenes cazadores, un viejo borracho paranoico y un ángel, o como él se diría, el pobre ejemplo de uno, Castiel volvió al cielo, su hogar, pensando que con eso él podría detener la caída. De lo que él no se dio cuenta, hasta tiempo después, es que ya había dado el paso y por el sentimiento más puro que puede experimentar cualquier ser, ya sea humano, demoníaco, sobrenatural o celestial, Amor.

Regresó al cielo, su hogar, pero él no sabe que su verdadero hogar no es ahí, es a lado de dos hombres que lo consideran ya parte de su familia, porque como diría un viejo amigo, _**La familia no termina en la sangre**_, y es tan cierto, Castiel lo sabe de primera mano, su familia los ángeles, por decirlo de alguna forma, no ven más allá de eso, no conocen sentimiento más que el impuesto por Dios.

Cuando regresó dispuesto a enseñar lo que había aprendido en la tierra, se enteró de que uno de sus hermanos, Raphael, quería sacar a Michael y Lucifer de la jaula, todo por lo que él había luchado, por lo que él se había revelado, no valdría la pena si dejaba que eso sucediera, y nuevamente se reveló contra el último de los Arcángeles, pero no estuvo solo esta vez, algunos ángeles lo siguieron y fue ahí como desató una guerra, ganándola, pero a ¿Qué precio? ¿Y todo por qué?

Al precio de convertirse en un nuevo Dios, según él, más justo, pero todos sabemos cómo terminó esa historia: Traición. Y toda esa fase del nuevo Dios, lo hizo precipitarse más en esa caída eterna, que para su disgusto nunca termina.

Pero aún no llegamos al punto de la caída, esa que le hizo dar el gran salto, involuntariamente tal vez.

Como todo lo bueno, en realidad fue inesperado pero sorprendente y magnifico y… aterrador y es el porqué de todo lo que ha hecho. _**Y es aquí donde su verdadera debilidad se revela, él está enamorado… de la humanidad.**_

Se dice que lo único que puede matar a un ángel es otro ángel, puede que eso no sea del todo cierto, lo que en realidad puede matar a otro ángel es la espada que ellos portan, en manos de cualquier ser puede ser el fin del ángel.

Cuando se mata a un ángel dentro de un recipiente humano, una luz dentro de su interior, que se presume es su gracia, brilla, desbordándose por los ojos y boca y luego se apaga, dejando que el cuerpo caiga laxo al suelo, la silueta de unas alas extendidas, majestuosas e impresionantes, quemando el suelo donde yace el recipiente carente de vida, tanto el alma humana como la gracia ya inexistente. Huésped e inquilino se han ido, probablemente para siempre.

Es así, como sabes que el cuerpo que yace en el suelo es un ángel, es así como sabes que Zachariah, Uriel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Rachel, Samandriel y cualquier otro ángel están muertos. Pero no todo es así, Anna, por otro lado, fue quemada por la mano de Michael y no hubo silueta de alas, los arcángeles son capaces de matar sin necesidad de usar la espada de ángel. Y ahora que los ángeles fueron expulsados del cielo y no tienen sus alas, ya no hay siluetas de las mismas, solo la figura del cuerpo yacente quemado alrededor y eso sólo los que lograban contener a un recipiente, los que murieron con la caída y los que explotaban cuando el cuerpo humano no eran lo suficientemente resistentes, de ellos no quedaba rastro de ninguna manera.

Castiel ha muerto varias veces, la primera vez por Raphael, explotándolo en miles de pedazos y Chuck fue testigo de eso, la segunda vez de la misma manera pero esta vez fue obra de Lucifer con Dean y Bobby presenciándolo, la tercera le debemos el crédito a las almas más viejas y malvadas del purgatorio, los leviatanes, y de igual manera Dean, Bobby junto a Sam presentes. Estas tres tiene algo en común, una o dos cosas tal vez, no hubo alas quemadas y en cada ocasión explotó esparciendo sus moléculas por toda la faz de la tierra, ¿Será por eso acaso, que Castiel siempre vuelve a la vida? Porque sus moléculas se regeneran y vuelven a formar un cuerpo sólido o ¿Es realmente su Padre quien lo vuelve a la vida?

De cualquier manera, no son sólo esas tres veces que ha muerto, hubo una cuarta vez, esta vez siendo humano, por supuesto no hubo alas, pues no había gracia, no era un ángel, ya no más.

Y aun así volvió a la vida, alguien decidió que se merecía todas esas oportunidades, y sí, se merece todas y cada una de ellas. Tal vez su misión no era sólo rescatar a Dean Winchester del infierno, o velar por él, su misión aún no termina, excepto que ya no es una misión comandada por los cielos, se volvió su misión personal, se volvió parte de su existencia, por salvar a la persona o más bien a las personas, que lo consideran su familia, a pesar de sus errores, a pesar de su traición, si lo quieres ver de esa forma, para con ellos, a pesar de todo siempre lo perdonan.

_**Todo fue por salvar a un solo hombre por salvar a Dean Winchester**_. Es por eso que hizo todo lo que hizo.

Todo mundo lo sabe, los demonios lo saben, los ángeles más que nadie lo saben, porque cuando Castiel _puso la mano sobre él estaba perdido_.

La caída inminente, dio los primeros dos pasos para tal acción, duda y desobediencia, pero el paso final fue por amor, amor por las personas que le enseñaron a ser más que un soldado obediente, el libre albedrío, amistad, cariño, todo lo humano.

Al final de cuentas se sintió fracasar, no había podido salvar le esta vez, ideó un plan para que Metatron perdiera su fuerza para así poderlo vencer, fue demasiado tarde, Dean Winchester había muerto, el dolor se instaló en su corazón.

Pero al descubrir que Dean no estaba del todo muerto, una chispa de esperanza creció en él, pese a todo lo que le decía a Sam, que se preparara para dejar ir a su hermano si no estaba del todo ahí, Castiel no se sentía preparado, en el fondo el desea, quiere que la humanidad de Dean siga persistente, intacta y devolverlo a lo que era antes, un humano.

Sam tenía todo preparado para curar a Dean, a quien ya tenía encerrado, sólo le faltaba la sangre bendecida. Confiaba en que Cas la llevaría, tal fue su sorpresa al ver que era la propia sangre del ángel la que le iban a inyectar.

Fueron horas, muchas horas de angustia, palabras hirientes, de cómo Sam siempre fue una carga para Dean, según el demonio, de cómo Castiel siempre hacia todo mal, cada cosa que trataba de arreglar lo rompía aún más. Puede que hubiera algo de verdad pero nunca fue intencional, él aprendió su lección, se lo dijo a Hanna, _**He hecho tratos nacidos de la desesperación, y siempre acaban en sangre… y lágrimas**_, él aprendió su lección.

Así como Sam inyecto la última gota de sangre en Dean, Castiel fue cayendo de rodillas, He hecho las paces con mi destino, pensó cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, esto era todo, se había acabado, ¿Había terminado ya con su misión? Sonrió de lado, ya no era una misión, era su propósito, estaba a punto de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, cuando unas manos lo sostuvieron.

Las manos de Dean eran fuertes y firmes contra su cuerpo, ojos verdes, verdes, llenos de preocupación, al igual que Sam quien estaba al lado de su hermano, lo recostaron contra el suelo. Sam a un lado de él, como Dean lo estaba, sosteniéndole una mano, el agarre fuerte, aferrándose a él, prometiendo le que iba a estar bien, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

_**Es mi vida y es mi elección**_, fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Castiel, sus ojos brillaron azul como la gracia se desvaneció por completo, el último pensamiento de Castiel fue, que al menos ya no se sentía en un abismo, ya había tocado el suelo.

El cuerpo yacente sin vida de Castiel fue tomado por los hermanos para darle un funeral digno de un cazador. Porque sí, fue un ángel, pero murió como algo mejor, un humano, un cazador.

La silueta del cuerpo quemada en el suelo dejada aun lado, para dar paso al cuerpo quemado en las afueras del búnker.

_Todo termina en sangre… y lágrimas_, lágrimas no derramadas por ciertos hermanos, pero no porque no las merezca, es porque, lamentablemente, ya han aprendido a lidiar con el dolor, o eso creían, antes de darse cuenta que su cara estaba manchada, por el dolor y lágrimas, con el nudo en la garganta, así despidieron a su amigo, su familia.

**_El adiós, siempre el adiós_**

**_...:::.:::..._**

**Cabe mencionar que Castiel es uno mi personaje favorito, y yo no deseo que muera nunca, pero a mi amigo le gusta la angustia, espero que lo hayan, aaam, ¿Disfrutado? ...**

**Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, ojalá puedan dejar sus comentarios :)**

**Gracias a quien me aviso que estaba lleno de códigos de texto! Saludos!**


End file.
